vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Comfy Cafe RP Group
and Koeless]] What is the 'Comfy Cafe'? The Comfy Cafe is a casual RP group led primarily by LeyLey and Koeless. This RP mostly focuses on a maid cafe run by a cohort of maids, waiters, and an ever-changing cast of customers (with a couple regulars). The cafe is not a particularly normal cafe having more than a few wacky occurrences; from run-ins with the wan-wans or a plentitude of murders, this cafe is always chill and comfy. Setting The Comfy Cafe does not have a consistent setting but is always held at a cafe (or some place with interactable seats, food and drinks). The reason for this inconsistency is that some form of trouble always manages to force the maids to leave. Also Ley and Koe wanted to keep the location interesting and found having the exact same location would become stale―many members of the RP complain about lag issues as well, so certain maps simply don’t work. The cafe(s) is implied to reside in purgatory/limbo, explaining the rather unconventional clientele. ]] Maids/Employees *'LeyLey as Supervisor (Comfy Cat) - '''A witch’s familiar who recently became a maid supervisor. Supposedly influenced exclusively by erotic magazines and manga, her only idea of work in the human world is that of maid work. She is generally on the job but she is easily irritated and can be coerced into patting someone with ease. She has shown some magic abilities but keeps them to a minimum and LeyLey]] *'Koeless as Supervisor (Mute Spirit) - A ghostly spirit who assists Ley as a maid supervisor. Being mute, she speaks through ectoplasmic text and vague sign language. She is very money-minded and able to bind the souls of the recently deceased to her, confining them to and forcing them to work at any cafe she works at. She is the reason Charles is working at the cafe. Koe was recently revealed to be an angel, though she was unaware of this until the intervention of God. *SciFri as Charles Winchester Gideon the 4th, Master of Magic, Fear and Illusion (Rabbit Magician) - An eccentric magician who was once a frequent customer of the cafe but has since been bound to Koe, forcing his servitude. His magic is surprisingly potent and has been shown to consistently remove one’s dick or “fix your shit." Charles has been hinted to be on drugs as a package of cocaine was found in his back pocket; this, perhaps, explains his constant insane mutterings about “WRETCHED MECHANISMS." Perhaps inconveniently, for Charles' magic to work it MUST RHYME, otherwise nothing happens or the magic backfires. *SimplyCurio as ‘Service’ Maid (Definitely Not a Trap) - A Spirit (Kitsune) of some sort who handles the ‘needs’ of certain customers, she is notoriously absent-minded and often forgets if she even works at the cafe. Constantly disobeying orders she does have a penchant for sexual favours and ‘roleplaying’, often going “Kya!” to negate damage. Curio is notably racist (in the fantasy way) and has a distaste for dragons. Curio is unable to read and is fired and rehired almost everyday. *Anubis as Milk Maid (Cyborg Anubis Girl) - The producer of the Cafe’s special “Milk of Anubis” she is often on ‘holiday' avoiding work. Boasting noticeably large breasts it is implied that she is milked regularly for the in-house special. Anubis reportedly hates working at the cafe but unknowingly stays, most likely due to being kidnapped every time she manages to go on ‘holiday’. Anubis is part cyborg and wields a katana and railgun, also having a STAND which manifests as Solid Snake. *Townie 'as Manager (Android) '- An android who is the boss of Ley, Koe, and the rest of the maids. Initially thought to be dead, he was actually just away at the Japan branch of the cafe business. After accidentally being shot by the wan-wan police he revealed himself to be an android and is simply wearing a disguise over his mechanical parts. *Elizabeth as Bartender/Waiter (Undead) - An undead waiter at the cafe, he talks to his customers in a monotone and uninspired voice. While technically not offered, a variety of customers want his ‘services’, much to his chagrin―Ley forces him to take requests regardless. Despite being annoyed that he’s only paid in ‘pats’ he still works diligently, bringing out his RPG (Moe-Moe-Missile) when someone is unwilling to provide a 5 star review on Yelp. *TehOzzy as Maid (Undead Hideyoshi) - An undead maid at the cafe, perhaps the most punctual and diligent worker as he actually does his job; he introduced Ley to the idea of calling customers “Goshujin/Ojou-Sama” and using “Moe-Moe-Kyun” magic. Arguably the most interesting thing about Ozzy is his gender, referred to as “HE” for convenience - Ley has noted “HE” is a “HIDEYOSHI”. What’s a Hideyoshi? A Hideyoshi is a Hideyoshi. *Phoop as Cash Register (Knuckles) - Entering the RP as various different knuckle personas with differing haircuts (Grelda, Gumphry, Ka-Ching, Etc) Phoop acts as a cash register, apparently forcing VR Bucks down his throat to confirm and contain currency. While a “hard-working” cash register, he rarely actually acquires any cash as deposits tend to either be nothing or millions of dollars. His personality appears to change in every iteration. *DontMindMee as Scuffy (Janitor) - Originally caught attempting the rob the cafe he was later hired due to his innate cleaning abilities. He is as diligent as Ozzy; cleaning the bar floor, serving food, and drinks with finesse. He is one of the few mortals to work at the cafe, and has only recently learnt that all the other employees are mythical. Scuffy is relatively muscular and durable, being forced to work for Ley and Koe without sleep for a week and being only “a little” sleepy. He has an absurd amount of plot armour. *Neusaric as Maid (Trap) - A trap who works at the cafe, he has a distinct purple colour-scheme. He is almost never at work. Little is known about him but it appears he really likes crossdressing. *Astro. as Lazy Maid (PotHead) - A maid who occasionally rocks up to work. Characterized by her surprisingly clean cooking pot which she wears as head gear (pat guard), they often get drunk on the job. Ley has discovered Astro on numerous occasions passed out, cradling alcohol. Shoddily stuck on cardboard ears and tail are attached to the maid, perhaps to cater to her inner cat-girl. as SKI-FR33]] *SciFri as SKI-FR33 (Service Robot) - A robot who mysteriously appeared at the cafe one day. She follows Asimov's three laws and takes orders almost exclusively from humans, Scuffy in particular. SkI-FR33 has little to no common sense and depends on algorithms and reading people’s minds through brain waves. If her laws are removed she will proceed to kill everything around her. Notable, her memory banks regard “Ass-eaters” as “Degenerates”. '''Regulars *'Elite as Dr Disrespect (Old Senile Drunk Loli) - '''A (usually drunk) senile loli pretending to be Dr Disrespect. She is apparently a 6’8 gaming powerhouse, has a 38 inch vertical leap, and was the (1993, 1994) 2 time Blockbuster video game champion. Due to her alcoholism and multiple personality disorder she often breaks RP, but she seems to be able to recall her monologue regardless. She absolutely hates Ninja. *'Visual as Older Brother (Onii-Chan) - A galaxy travelling, shapeshifting, space cop. He appears in various forms, once even as Captain Picard of Star Trek fame. He is somehow Ley's older brother. *SciFri as SciFri (God RP) - The very same SciFri from Chipz's RP. He acts mostly the same but he is not allowed to use his holy powers inside the cafe. Nevertheless, he has still managed to murder someone. He is easily bullied. *Corvous as Corvous (God RP) - Same Cor Vous from Chipz’s RP. She is somewhat startled by the cafe’s eccentric maids and is often forced to eat food or is completely neglected outright. She once invited Chipz and VII to the cafe. She was a maid for one episode but was sold immediately. *'''Elizabeth as Cloaked Man (Grim Reaper) - '''The actual grim reaper, pays in souls but has recently begun bringing VR Bucks. He has attempted numerous times to convert the cafe maids to working for him. *Miss Minerva as Miss Minerva (Guardian) - The very same Guardian found throughout the realms of RP. She offers business ideas for the cafe and enjoys the more sexual services which are provided. *ProxyZero as Lost Child (Loli in Kigurumi) -''' A child who finds himself lost in the cafe, he easily tricks Ley into patting him. He was sold to 0turan for $50 million VR Bucks but returned to the cafe after it was revealed he wasn’t fed. *'''Cece as Offended Customer (Dragon) - '''A dragon who frequents the cafe, she is often offended by Curio. While she seems annoyed she has good reason to be; as she watched Ley drop her food, was mistook as “he” multiple times, and was rudely served (by Curio) due to her dragon descent. Minor Appearances *BriteOne *Nanoade as Gluttony (The Hungry Monster) *GreatKhanHD as Morgan Freeman (God) *Satchi *Chiu as Mute Maid (ShapeShifter) *Chipz *Dahzee as Blender-Chan *VII *Emery *Kala *Lichbane *Faelyix *Nod *Qyr as Various Knuckles, FuccBoi, The Devil, Various Lolis, 'The LeyLey' *Mimika as Doodle *Jerry Pasture *HeyImBee *0turan *Qmirage *Dullahan *Diviy *Weed *AstroBought *Babe *Folkona *Haven Kendrick *Seramoth *Welf *Zentreya Trivia * At least 1 person has died in every episode of the Comfy Cafe, though a variety of Knuckles (often played by Phoop) have been particularly victimised. * The death count is vaguely around 40-30 patrons, none of the main cast has died as of yet. ** Though the employees of the cafe are mostly undead, robotic, or mythical, so this point is essentially made moot. * Curio was unaware that everyone roleplaying was keeping their characters between episodes, and often remarked (for about 4-5 episodes) that he had not been hired by the Cafe. * The Cafe resides in Purgatory, and is under both the dominion of the Devil and God. * Employees at the cafe work to pay of their debt, and if they do manage to pay of their exuberant debt they get to leave the cafe. ** The debt ranges around $50,000,000 to $5,000,000,000 VR Bucks; though these numbers were likely made up on the spot. * Scifri has gone on record saying that his personal MVP of the Comfy Cafe was DontMindMee as Scuffy; as he was the most dedicated to his role. * Phoop, while enjoying his time as a cash register; does not wish to play an inanimate object once the RP returns, as it requires someone to interact with him first before anything transpires. Gallery StealthRG July 31st 3 LeyLey and Koeless.jpg|LeyLey and Koeless StealthRG July 31st 5 LeyLey.jpg|LeyLey StealthRG July 31st 8 Comfy Cafe The Mixer.jpg|The Mixer StealthRG July 31st 9 Comfy Cafe The Mixer providing juice.jpg|The Mixer providing Juice StealthRG July 31st 10 Comfy Cafe.jpg| StealthRG July 31st 13 Comfy Cafe.jpg|LeyLey and Koeless StealthRG July 31st 14 Comfy Cafe New Employee.jpg|A new Employee StealthRG July 31st 15 Comfy Cafe.jpg|LeyLey and Koeless StealthRG July 31st 16 Comfy Cafe Try a Donut.jpg|Try a donut! StealthRG July 31st 18 Comfy Cafe Zentreya.jpg|Zentreya visiting the Cafe StealthRG July 31st 19 Comfy Cafe Doodle.jpg|Doodle visiting the Cafe StealthRG July 31st 22 Comfy Cafe The Monster is hungry (Nanoade).jpg|Some visitors are more rowdy than others StealthRG July 31st 23 Comfy Cafe The Monster.jpg|The Hungry Monster (Portrayed by Nanoade) Category:RP Groups